Lords of Hope
by TolkienScribe
Summary: When Gilraen reaches Imladris, Elrohir and Elladan look after her son and think about the future. One-shot. Complete. Part of the Green Leaves Universe. Please read and review!


**Lords of Hope**

 **Summary:** When Gilraen reaches Imladris, Elrohir and Elladan look after her son and think about the future.

 **Rating:** T simply for safety.

 **Disclaimer:** Not one brother.

All of my stories are interconnected but you do not need to read one to understand the other.

My stories are now available in the form of a list in chronological sequence on my bio.

This belongs to my _"Hope"_ series that explore Aragorn and his lineage.

Enjoy!

 **~S~**

 _Near Imladris,_

 _Year 2933,_

 _Third Age,_

Elrohir gathered his cloak around the sleeping child is sitting in front of him atop his horse, feeling slightly concerned. The road was long and weary. Both the child and his mother suffered great hardship. He cast a glance forward.

Elladan rode ahead, his figure weaving through the trees as he scouted before them. There were only three of them and a child. Elrohir looked at the young woman. Gilraen sat upon her mare in silence. Grief and exhaustion lined her face. Her hands gripped her reins tightly, as if afraid to lose control. For one who lost her husband and a great deal of her people, bade them farewell and now fled to Imladris for the safety of her child, she showed remarkable composure. Elrohir spoke a soft command to his horse and rode beside her.

"Forgive us for not stopping for rest." He said lowly. "Imladris is not far and I thought it better to spend the night in real beds rather than on grass."

When Gilraen smiled bravely at him, Elrohir felt a surge of pride of her.

"I am quite well, Master Elf." She said. "There is no need for any concern." Her gaze dropped to the precious burden in his lap and her smile wavered. "Besides, I want my son in safety as soon as possible." As if sensing his mother's presence, Aragorn shifted restlessly. Elrohir placed a calming hand on his shoulder and boy quieted.

"He will be safe." Elrohir whispered. Gilraen nodded but did not look convinced. "My lady, I swear it."

He knew his father would welcome the child with open arms. The resemblance between Aragorn and his father with Elrond and his sons was strong. There was no doubt they all shared the same bloodlines.

The rest of their journey went on in complete silence until at last they passed through the gates of Imladris. The guards only hailed them but otherwise remained grim. Their arrival was not one to be celebrated. Elladan waited for them at the steps leading to their manor, already dismounted and the groom leading his horse away to the stables.

Elrohir wordlessly handed Aragorn to his brother before dismounting the horse himself. He saw how Elladan cradled the child in his arms, gently. Aragorn slept deeply, his small mouth slightly open and his cheek partly crushed against Elladan's hard shoulder.

When Gilraen was helped off her horse, she immediately reached for her son. Elladan drew away.

"You are tired," Elladan said gently. "Take some rest. I promise your son will want nothing in the meantime."

Gilraen hesitated before finally nodding.

"I am indeed grateful," she said softly. Elrohir offered her his arm and led her up the many steps. An Elf waited for them at the entrance. He was taller than any Elf he ever knew, with long flowing hair as bright as gold and the muscles build of an accomplished swordsman.

"Glorfindel," Elrohir greeted him. "This is Lady Gilraen, whose husband was Arathorn, the chieftain of the Dúnedain."

"Lady Gilraen," Glorfindel shifted his eyes to the small woman. "My name is Glorfindel, a close friend and advisor to Lord Elrond. I welcome you to Imladris though I am saddened it has to be under such circumstances."

A wry smile twisted Gilraen's lips.

"One can never argue with fate." She answered. "I am still grateful that I have reached the city swiftly. Lord Elrohir and Elladan both have been courteous escorts."

"You are too kind." Elrohir murmured, ducking his head. Glorfindel was then done with the idle pleasantries.

"It is best to refresh yourself and take some rest. Tomorrow shall be a busy day." He said.

"I thank you. But I must first meet with Lord Elrond, if he is still awake. It would be remiss if me not to greet my host first."

"Lord Elrond understands that you have gone through much and will not be offended if you retire to bed," Glorfindel said gently. "Go, my lady and get some rest. There will be time for everything else tomorrow."

It was clear to everyone that Gilraen was inhibited, wary and unwilling to let go. But exhaustion finally won.

"Then I shall go." She turned to Elrohir and Elladan. "Swear to me that you will find me if my son wishes."

"We will," Elrohir soothed her. "Go."

An Elleth waited behind Glorfindel in silence, dressed in flowing robes of green and white. She came forward now and led Gilraen away with a smile.

"She is strong," Elrohir said admiringly. "Many women would have lost themselves to mourning. It is a good thing, because her son will need her strength."

Glorfindel grabbed hold of Elrohir's shoulder in a crushing grip. The giant of an Elf stared at him searchingly.

"So it is indeed true." Glorfindel said with a sigh. "Another one of Elros' descendants has fallen. I scarcely believed it when your messenger came with the word. Elrond will feel this blow severely."

"I know," Elrohir said compassionately. His father spoke little of his uncle, but he knew that he loved him dearly. "Yet another heir is alive and well." He turned a little, revealing Elladan and Aragorn. Glorfindel released Elrohir, who winced and massaged his shoulder. He went to the boy and smiled a little at the sight of his head lolling off Elladan's shoulder.

"Welcome to Imladris," Glorfindel murmured kindly, pressing a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. Then he looked up at the two brothers. "Your father waits for news inside."

They found their father seated in the library, behind his favourite desk. The library was a cylindrical building, covered with shelves up to the ceiling. Elrond had lit many lanterns around him. He didn't look up immediately when they entered.

"I was trying hard to immerse myself in the writings concerning the vegetation o the lands around Imladris," Elrond admitted. "But I find that I cannot since your messenger came. Are you well?" He looked up.

"We are, father." Elrohir said. Elrond narrowed his eyes and studied them both for so long that Elrohir was amused. Their father never believed them. Elrond's gaze fell on the boy hanging limply in Elladan's arms and his expression softened. "Put him down and sit by me. I wish to hear everything." Elladan settled Aragorn on a couch and sat down on one chair facing Elrond while Elrohir took the other. They began recounting everything, from the fears of Arathorn as the enemy approached, their doomed assault, Arathorn's mortal wounds and Gilraen's hand in dispersing the Dúnedain into smaller settlements.

"What a tale," Elrond said with a sigh. He rubbed his hand over his face, the Ring of Power flashing in the light. "I admire the efficiency you displayed in bringing her here. Arathorn once said that she is stubborn but he forgot to tell me that she is wise as well."

Elrond turned his attention to the boy and he smiled involuntarily. Aragorn remained asleep on the couch. Elladan had taken the time to remove his shoes and cover him with his own cloak. Small toes peeked out from under the cloth. The child was curled into himself, knees to his chest.

"Time passes so quickly." Elrond said, almost as if he were speaking to himself. "Elros was right. Through him came many generations. Yet it is my duty to protect his."

"What will be his fate, father?"

"He will remain hidden," Elrond said firmly. "Here in Imladris. He is not to venture outside the city until he is a grown man capable of both sword and bow. Until then, we will teach him, shelter him. He will need a father now. I will raise him as if he were my own. I trust I can count on you both to help."

"Aye," Elrohir and Elladan said immediately. Elladan added, "You know we shall be by your side." Elrond smiles so warmly that the outer corners of his eyes wrinkled.

"You should get some rest." Elrond said, rising. The two brothers rose as well. "The journey was long and no doubt you are both weary. I will send for a maiden to look after the boy."

But Elrohir smiled.

"I will not be able to sleep if Aragorn is not with me." Elrohir admitted. "I spent too long watching over him throughout the journey." Elrond smiled in understanding.

"Very well, then," Elrond relented. "It is better, perhaps. The boy will awaken to a familiar face. I will send for her just the same, so that she can change the child into more comfortable clothing."

The same Elleth who guided Gilraen came and efficiently changed Aragorn in white shirt and trousers. Aragorn woke only once with a disgruntled expression and a pout on his lips while she changed his trousers. But the Elleth soothed him with her maternal care and patted his back until he drifted off to sleep. When she left, Elrohir refreshed using a basin full of water and a fresh change of clothes.

There was a quiet knock on his door. Elrohir opened it to find his twin standing outside. He, too, had taken the time to change.

"You couldn't sleep," Elrohir observed, stepping aside for him. Elladan entered with an inarticulate murmur. He glanced once at Elrohir's bed where Aragorn was buried under the blankets.

"Did he eat anything?"

"Nay, and I doubt he will. Aluhel left us a cup of milk for him just the same."

They sat on chairs at the foot of the bed, each buried in their own thoughts.

"How do you feel?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"We have failed and succeeded." Elladan replied. "I feel angry, for this was not meant to happen."

"Even if Arathorn did not die by the sword, he would have died later on."

"True," Elladan conceded. "Such is the fate of Men. I think we only need to make peace of the past and continue, as we always have."

"At least the journey itself was peaceful," Elrohir said, turning a meaningful glance at Aragorn. Elladan laughed.

Aragorn, despite his curious nature, was mercifully quiet and well-behaved during their journey. He spent most of his time stuck to Elrohir or Gilraen's sides. Elrohir smiled. Elladan hid his feelings well but he knew that Aragorn's refusal to come to him stung.

Their silence was interrupted with a rustle from the blanket and small whimper. Elrohir, being the nearest, got up and softly murmured to Aragorn. The boy sat up with rumpled hair and a frown.

"Elladan-" Elrohir began but Elladan was already reaching for the cup of milk. He held it as Aragorn drank. It was adorable to see how the boy's eyes fluttered close halfway through the cup. Aragorn nodded off, and Elrohir set the unfinished cup on the side table.

"Did you ever think to marry and have a family?" Elladan asked as Elrohir retook his seat.

"A few times," Elrohir admitted. "I know you have as well." Elladan had an eye on an Elleth before, but he never pursued his feelings or made them known. She recently wedded to a young soldier stationed to the walls of the city.

"I did," Elladan said. "But now I think it is better not to."

Elrohir knew why. There was a fire burning in both their chests and their swords were just as restless. They answered every call to arms against any Orcs in the region. At times, they even travelled far and wide to pursue them. They couldn't help it. It was now a part of their nature. A wife or child would hinder them.

"And we have yet to choose our fates." Elrohir reminded. Elladan's lips turned downward as he frowned. Their fates as Men or Elves were something neither had considered. It seemed a trivial and tiring thing.

"In time," Elladan conceded. "Once all the darkness departs from Arda."

"That may take a long time," Elrohir said thoughtfully. Elladan only shrugged.

"Does it matter how long, if we will have victory in the end?"

"Is it so sure we will have victory?"

"One can always hope. And that takes a great part in fate." Elladan stood. "I feel weary. I am going to bed."

Elladan said his farewell and dropped a kiss on Aragorn's head before leaving. Elrohir opened the window to let in the night's cool breeze before returning to his bed. Elrohir studied Aragorn's peaceful face before sliding into the covers.

"Our journey has ended." Elrohir murmured, stroking silky locks of black hair off Aragorn's forehead. "But I fear yours has barely begun. Never fear, child. Here, you will find the strongest of foundations beneath your feet and many pillars to lean on as you grow."

Aragorn naturally did not reply. He only burrowed deeper into the blankets. Slowly, sleep claimed Elrohir as well.

 **~S~**

 **Author's Note:**

Why didn't Glorfindel rattle off his titles to Gilraen? Because I think of him as someone who is modest yet does not mind the renowned reputation he possesses. Also, because he could see Gilraen as a tired young mother who is in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strange people. He first needed to win her trust and convince her that she and her son were indeed safe.

My purpose to write this little piece was to explore Elrohir and Elladan primarily. They are often seen either as cold and distant or something like the Weasley twins. In my perspective, they are neither. I think they shared a relationship with Aragorn that was partly brotherly and partly fatherly. If I have the time, I'd like to explore this further in my other stories.

Do leave a review!


End file.
